


Знахари

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Раны на теле — херня по сравнению с ранами на душе, которых у обоих столько, что лучше не считать.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 15
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Знахари

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы”)

Когда Варии поступает заказ на полевого командира ИГ Абу Ислям аль-Казаки, Сквало отправляется на миссию один.

Он возвращается спустя три месяца.

Занзас делает вид, что ему всё равно, и требует полный отчет.

Сквало сыплет подробностями, зло шутит, носится взад-вперёд по кабинету, на чём свет материт всех мусульман, мотает патлами и — он жив.

Занзас ждёт.

Сквало выжирает полбутылки виски и уходит. 

Просто уходит.

_Что?_

Занзас сидит со стаканом, охуевая от жизни и от того, что чёртов Сквало проигнорировал все его более чем недвусмысленные намёки. Обычно ведь даже намёков не требуется. Обычно Сквало приезжает из очередной преисподней и сразу тащится к нему в кабинет, где Занзас сперва трахает его на первой подвернувшейся поверхности, и только после слушает отчёт. Сквало обычно докладывает голый, сидя на столе или лежа на нём же. 

Проходит целый день, но Сквало так и не объявляется. Он бегает по особняку, орёт, муштрует рядовых и офицеров, машет мечом направо и налево и не обращает на Занзаса никакого внимания. 

На завтра всё повторяется — за исключением отчёта и того, что Занзас весь день мотается по делам сам и возвращается почти ночью. Он долго стоит в дверях комнаты Сквало, слушая его ровное сонное дыхание и пытаясь понять, _что, блядь, здесь происходит_ , а потом уходит к себе. 

Интрига сохраняется и на третий день. Сквало постоянно занят какими-то делами — _какие, блядь, у него могут быть дела важнее?!_

К вечеру Занзас не выдерживает и идёт разбираться сам.

— И как это понимать? — интересуется он, разглядывая жилистую, исчерченную сеткой мелких шрамов спину и обтянутую форменными брюками крепкую задницу. 

— Ты о чём, босс? — Сквало натягивает на плечи рубашку и, развернувшись лицом к нему, застёгивает манжеты. Он ведёт себя так, как будто между ними нихрена нет. Вообще нихрена. Ни секса, ни жизни, ни десяти лет.

— Это. — Занзас делает шаг и сминает рубашку на его груди в кулаке. Она белоснежная, накрахмаленная и хрустит под пальцами. Отличная рубашка, фирменная, дорогая — вместе выбирали. Сквало тот еще пижон, на самом-то деле, хуже Луса, жалко будет её рвать.

Сквало скалится, прищурившись, смыкает пальцы вокруг запястья его руки, пытается отодрать от себя, но куда там — Занзас сильнее, гораздо. Он толкает Сквало в грудь, опрокидывая спиной на кровать, и валится сверху, разводя его руки в стороны силой. 

— Да неужели ты соскучился, чёртов босс? — Сквало дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, но на деле только раззадоривает. Занзас целует его в губы, пресекая дальнейшие попытки высказать всё, что идиот о нём думает. Наслушается ещё. 

— Не дождёшься. — Занзас отрывается от Сквало, когда тот больно кусает его за нижнюю губу. — Какого хуя? Может мне ещё побегать за тобой? 

— Может, и побегать, — дерзко смеется Сквало в ответ, и это становится последней каплей.

Занзас принимает правила игры. 

Одежда и её части разлетаются в стороны, даже рубашки Занзасу не жаль. Они в состоянии покупать шмотьё целыми складами, на вес, тоннами, так что похуй.

После трёх месяцев полного отсутствия прикосновений каждое ощущается особенно остро. Занзас цепляет пальцами твёрдый сосок, накрывает ладонью свежий рваный рубец на плоском рельефном животе — раз. Любимая забава, одна на двоих: после очередного задания считать друг у друга новые шрамы. 

На правом бедре небольшой круглый след, тоже новый, очевидно, огнестрел — два. Занзас проходится по нему языком перед тем, как обхватить губами головку. Сквало стонет сквозь зубы, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, то тянет за них, то давит на затылок, заставляя взять глубже. Он обожает долгие прелюдии, в то время, как Занзас терпеть их не может, но за годы, проведённые вместе, они научились подстраиваться друг под друга, угадывая настроение с точностью, которой позавидовали бы «Tudor».

Сегодня — не исключение. Сквало соскучился слишком сильно, чтобы выдержать долго, но Занзас соскучился не меньше, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро. Они оба презирают полумеры, к которым относится и золотая середина, но порой нужна именно она. 

Сквало прогибается под его руками, целует хаотично, куда дотягивается, лапает за бёдра и задницу, пока Занзас растягивает его, матерясь сквозь зубы и пытаясь отвлечься. Плотное тёмное марево сладкой тягучей похоти дурманит рассудок. Сквало хочется трахнуть так, чтобы он понял, осознал, почувствовал то же, что чувствовал Занзас всё это время: раздражение после первой недели отсутствия, тоску после четырёх, тревогу после известия о том, что Сквало пропал со всех радаров в долине Евфрата — на седьмой неделе, страх, что может не вернуться совсем, — на исходе третьего месяца. 

Занзас входит в его тело, целует, едва сдерживая порыв причинить боль. Боль — это уже за гранью, её и без того слишком много в их жизни, чтобы тащить её ещё и в постель. Самоконтроль редко даёт сбой, Занзас привык держать себя в узде годами, но сейчас с трудом приказывает себе остановиться и подождать. Он хочет причинить Сквало боль — и не хочет, его снова бросает в крайности, как в первый их раз чёртову уйму лет назад. Сквало под ним дышит часто, поверхностно, запрокинув голову, кусает пересохшие губы, закрыв глаза, хотя любит смотреть. 

— Вижу, что соскучился. — Он хрипло смеётся, не размыкая век, ведёт ступней по бедру, и Занзаса срывает с катушек. 

Он трахает Сквало с остервенением, как будто пытаясь разорвать на части или впаяться в его тело так, чтобы уже насовсем. Ему не надо никакой грёбаной интуиции Вонголы, чтобы чувствовать их связь. Это сильнее их обоих и, Занзас подозревает, сильнее даже его Ярости. 

— Три. Ёбаных. Месяца, — чеканит он, сопровождая каждое слово мощным глубоким толчком. Он буквально вдалбливает Сквало в кровать, наклонившись, кусает в шею, рычит в горящее красным ухо: — Убил бы суку, но люблю. 

— Я тебя тоже, чёртов босс, — задыхаясь, шепчет Сквало, ловит его губы, целует жадно, будто сдохнет без этого поцелуя. — Пиздец как люблю, кончу же сейчас, обломаешься. 

— Давай. — Занзас приподнимается на локте, обхватывает его член, поглаживает головку, наслаждаясь реакцией. Сквало не стонет уже, просто хватает ртом воздух, цепляясь за Занзаса, расцарапывая ему плечи. Это не секс, это война, война за право называть своей собственностью единственное, что тебе принадлежать не может, война, в которой победитель получает всё. Право на чужое тело отпечатано в подкорке, а право на душу — в негласном контракте из тех, что некоторые заключают на небесах. 

Но не они двое. Не они. Небеса устыдились бы мараться об их души, да и в жопу такие небеса. 

Сквало кончает, матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы так, будто они действительно прокляты и уже всё равно, что делать и говорить. Раскидывает руки в стороны, выгибаясь под Занзасом, но отдышаться себе толком не даёт — выворачивается из-под него, толкнув в грудь кулаком. Занзас садится на пятки, стаскивает презерватив, и Сквало отсасывает ему, в несколько движений доводя до оргазма. 

Занзас тянет его вверх за волосы, целует взасос, грязно, неаккуратно, облизывает горячие губы. Сквало подчиняется, с азартом и удовольствием, обнимает за плечи, заваливает его на кровать и забирается сверху. Царапины на коже горят и будут гореть ещё завтра, но Занзас любит напоминания о своих победах. 

— Ты мой, — безапелляционно заявляет Сквало, и Занзас хочет стереть с его лица эту самодовольную ухмылку, но вместо этого снова целует — почти нежно. — А теперь дай мне поспать. Проснусь — ещё потрахаемся. Люблю, когда ты в таком настроении, заводит. 

Сквало поворачивается на живот и почти сразу засыпает. Занзас скользит ладонью по его спине, заднице, бедру, рассматривает наливающиеся синим и багровым похожие на синяки засосы, царапины и следы зубов. Раны на теле — херня по сравнению с ранами на душе, которых у обоих столько, что лучше не считать. Не они нанесли их друг другу, но излечивать приходится именно им, действуя наугад, вслепую, полагаясь только на интуицию, подобно средневековым знахарям, врачевавшим чуму и холеру с помощью святой воды, креста и пентаграммы. 

У них двоих свои методы. И пусть до окончательного выздоровления им далеко, но до тех пор, пока оба живы, искать новые нет причин.


End file.
